1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic electroluminescence display devices, and organic electroluminescence display device manufacturing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The organic electroluminescence light-emitting element has attracted interest as a thin, light-weight luminescent source, and image display devices provided with large numbers of organic electroluminescence light-emitting elements have been developed. Such an organic electroluminescence light-emitting element is structured to include an organic layer having a light-emitting layer, and the organic layer is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode.
An organic electroluminescence display device configured to include a sealing film that covers the top surface of an organic layer is proposed. The sealing film is provided as a laminate of a planarizing decoupling layer, and a barrier layer that prevents entry of moisture. The outer edge of the decoupling layer is also covered with the barrier layer.
In the configuration of related art, there is a possibility of moisture permeating into the decoupling layer when the barrier layer covering the top surface of the decoupling layer is damaged by, for example, scratch. Further, any irregularities formed in the top surface of the decoupling layer prevent deposition of the barrier layer around these irregularities during the formation of the barrier layer. This may cause moisture permeation in the decoupling layer through the areas around the irregularities.
The sealing film is commonly provided for a plurality of pixels, and accordingly any moisture permeating the decoupling layer diffuses over a plurality of pixels. The decoupling layer affected by the moisture diffusion swells, and detaches itself from the barrier layer. This causes problems such as low luminance and low strength in the organic electroluminescence display device. Indeed, it has been difficult to improve the brightness and the reliability of an organic electroluminescence display device.